


Discovery

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Nightmare (Band), Rentrer en Soi, the GazettE
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, post-live band antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha told himself his interest was purely professional. Really. Why else go to a concert?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Something written quite some time ago and set in the relatively early days of the Gazette and Nightmare (2006-2007 era). The song that was meant to be the one that originally caught Uruha's attention is RENTRER's 微熱下で写実した深層は宛先不明の手紙と成る.
> 
> Also, for the purposes of this fic, it is assumed that Ni~ya's proper name is Baba Yuuji. There is no on-screen sex and it was never decided who Uruha ends up with so make your own pairing?

Uruha had originally been caught by the guitar work, looking up videos with the intention of studying how the two guitarists played. To see if he couldn't pick up some new techniques or even just inspiration. The vocals were incidental, or so he had told himself. Good, but not his focus.

Of course a promo video focused on the things the director and artists thought were important, which might or might not have anything to do with the guitarists. As a result, his first attempts at research were less than satisfactory, and while that may have been a crap excuse to go to a live, Uruha didn't care. Sakito had given him a knowing little smirk when he had asked the other man to come with him to a concert, as if he was suggesting something sexual. Whatever. He really did want to see Rentrer en Soi live just for the sake of studying their guitar work. Nothing more insidious than that.

“So Baba came through with something special,” Sakito said, waving two backstage passes. “You can thank me for this later. Starting with buying me dinner all week.”

“Shouldn't that be buying Ni-kun dinner all week?” Uruha teased, swinging Sakito into a spin-hug anyway. He preferred to watch concerts from the audience side, but if they could use the passes to get backstage after the concert was finished, that would be perfect. More importantly, though, the passes gained them early access, allowed them to slip into an upper balcony where they could watch the concert without getting caught by over eager fangirls. And if they were a little far from the stage, well, he could deal with it.

With the single-minded focus of a dedicated scientist, Uruha watched Takumi and Shun to the exclusion of all else. Somewhere he noted the emotional power of the rest of the band, but it wasn't until about halfway through the fourth song that his focus slipped. He was focused on the bridge, then Satsuki started singing again and he felt his heart clench. His focus wobbled, his eyes drifting towards the singer who was so obviously pouring his whole soul into his performance. A chill raced up his spine, previous plans forgotten. This was something mere recordings had not prepared him to expect. Pressed to the railing, Uruha watched with rapt attention as the rest of the concert unfolded.

“Hnn, I'm not so sure I should be doing this, but ... come on, puppy dog,” Sakito teased, tugging him back from the rail. The fangirls below were still screaming for more, ignoring the directions to vacate the venue. Which was probably just as well, since it made it that much easier to sneak backstage. Unsurprisingly, the band members were looking very much like discarded dolls, draped about the room in their exhaustion.

“Guess this really isn't the time,” Uruha murmured, trying to back out of the room, though he was getting no support in that from Sakito.

“Mou, Sakiki, you could have asked yourself instead of sending Yuuji.”

“Yes, I'm sure Mika-san would have preferred making me pay for these passes, but I'm also quite sure you enjoyed tormenting Baba just as much,” Sakito replied, turning around to face the other man. Uruha knew that slightly sadistic light in Sakito's eyes, the way it betrayed an otherwise angelic face. “And this way I get to surprise you.”

“And such a lovely surprise you are, as always,” the one Uruha recognized as the bassist said, pushing himself up from the couch and toeing at the one sprawled on the floor at his feet. The post concert lethargy was obviously wearing off, to be replaced with something quite different. An aura of something more animated and ... something. And he couldn't quite tell himself that it wasn't Sakito's doing, the shift in energy.

“So who's this delicious young thing you've brought with you?” Uruha nearly yelped as his attempts to back out of the room had him instead backing into someone.

“Someone who wanted to come to a concert so he could study your guitarists.”

Now everyone was staring at him and it felt completely uncomfortable. Curiosity mingled openly with expectation, but of what, Uruha hesitated to even try to guess. Arms circled around his waist, hands pressing flat against his abdomen. His breath caught as teeth closed on one hoop, tugging lightly.

“Study us, hmm?” a voice breathed against the back of his ear, one hand pressing flatter against him, pulling him back against a lean body. “And what sort of ... _studies_ did you have in mind, pretty? Coming here with Kiki ... do you play the way he does, hmm?”

He could feel his body tingling from those unspoken promises, the suggestiveness in words and actions both as fingertips slipped under his shirt.

“Oh yes, he was quite intent. I had to make sure he didn't fall off the balcony from being so eager to get closer,” Sakito teased, heat blossoming on Uruha's cheeks.

“Saki! I was _not_!” he sputtered, even more embarrassed by the indulgent smiles he saw - and in one case, felt - on the older men all around him. This was ... what had he gotten himself into?

“Such indignation,” the one behind him purred, one hand sliding down over the front of his pants to cup the growing bulge there. “Nothing wrong with being so ... drawn in. So who were you watching so intently, hmm? Was it Takumi-kun? Or was it me?”

“It ... it was all of you,” Uruha confessed. So it was Shun behind him? Behind him, stroking him, pressing against him rather intimately.

“Even better,” and this time it was Takumi speaking, boxing him in against Shun. “And look, now we can teach you everything you might like to know, and with a personal touch no less.”

“All right you two, let the poor guy breathe.”

“Satsuki-senpai....” Uruha tried not to be too obvious about his gratitude to the vocalist for the playful shove he gave Takumi, freeing him from the two guitarists. Sure, they were attractive, but he hadn't come here to be molested by men he had yet to even meet properly.

“Really, Sa-kun, you could at least introduce your friend properly,” Satsuki said, a teasing smile quirking his lips.

“Sou sou. This is my friend, Uruha-kun, guitarist for Gazette.”

“Uruha-kun, it's a pleasure to meet you,” Satsuki said, addressing Uruha properly, offering him a polite bow and an even more gracious smile.

“Thank you for allowing us to meet you like this,” Uruha murmured in reply, feeling rather ridiculous for the lingering strands of embarrassment wrapped around him. 

“If you would allow me to chase you out for a few moments, perhaps we can have dinner afterwards?” the vocalist suggested and Uruha had to fight against the urge to either gape or flail like a silly teenager. Really, what was wrong with him, having such a strong reaction to a dinner invitation from a senpai?

“That sounds wonderful, thank you,” he murmured instead, bowing and then snatching at Sakito's sleeve. Maybe standing around in the hall for a bit would be good for him, give him a chance to get his head screwed on straight again.

“I think they like you,” Sakito teased, the other guitarist's arms wrapping around him in a slightly more than friendly hug. “Shun-kun in particular. I'm sure if Satsu hadn't stopped them we wouldn't be _talking_  right now.”

“Sakito-kun, is that really what you do when you go to these concerts?” Uruha asked, a little curious about this new revelation. He knew his friend tended to be rather affectionate, but he hadn't thought of him as being quite this open.

“Only sometimes. It depends on the mood of the group, the energy of that particular live. Honestly, they were playing with you so intently just because you're new - if it'd been just me, they'd be changed by now and ready for dinner.”

So was that a good thing or not? Uruha couldn't tell. Nor did he have much time to think about it before the dressing room door was opening again, Satsuki stepping out of it first. A tinge of relief at that, though he wasn't entirely sure why it should matter so much.

“Ah good, you waited. I wasn't entirely sure you would after the way my two idiot guitarists behaved,” the vocalist admitted, seeming almost embarrassed at such a confession.

“ _Whose_  guitarists?” Takumi asked, pushing Satsuki forward playfully.

“Well it would be ridiculous to even suggest you might be Mika's or Ryo's guitarists,” Satsuki replied, a suspiciously light smile quirking his lips. Ah, perhaps this was a long-standing joke between the two bandmates? Uruha hadn't thought to check before the event, though he supposed this meant Takumi was the band's leader. Interesting, perhaps, but not really relevant to his interests.

“Pssht. Now you're just fishing. Bad Satsu, no cookies,” Takumi shot back, swatting the other man's shoulder.

“Well fine then. I didn't really want your icky cookies anyway. I'm sure Uruha-kun's cookies are much better, isn't that right, Uruha-kun?”

From the look on Sakito's face, Uruha had the distinct feeling that he didn't want to be getting dragged into the middle of this. But from the way Satsuki was already using him as a human shield against Takumi's glower, it was probably already too late for such things.

“Um, actually, I tend to burn things in ovens,” he confessed, biting back a smile at Takumi's triumphant look. “But there's a lovely little bakery just up the street from my place and they make some of the best cookies I've had anywhere.”

So much for that triumphant look, though he could almost feel the smile from the man behind him. How did he get himself into these things?

“Then maybe you should go have those cookies while the rest of us have dinner,” Takumi grumbled, latching onto Sakito and tugging him towards the exit. “Come on, the princess obviously doesn't love us anymore.”

“Um....”

But Sakito wasn't protesting, even waving good bye as he was dragged away by Satsuki's bandmates. Leaving Uruha alone with the vocalist. This wasn't how this night was supposed to go, he had no idea what to do now, nearly panicking even at just the touch of Satsuki's hand on his arm.

“It's all right, Takumi is just messing around. If you want to join them for dinner, I know where they're going. I can't promise they won't be at least as ridiculous as they were before, but since you came to see Takumi and Shun.... That said, I confess, I would not object to having you to myself this evening.”

“Oh, well, um....” Oh for fuck's sake, was he actually _blushing_  now? How pathetic, he felt like a fanboy being offered a date with a famous idol. How could one concert have this sort of effect on him?

“Dinner it is then,” Satsuki said with a warm chuckle. “I think I can even get Takumi to pay.”

“Ah, well, th-thank you, senpai,” Uruha stammered, fighting down the urge to blush yet again. Really, how much more of the ridiculous fanboy could he get? He was embarrassing himself. But that smile was so charming, it was like he couldn't help himself.

And if he couldn't recall much of the dinner the next morning, he couldn't say it particularly bothered him. Not when it meant waking up with a pleasant ache and a warm body stretched out alongside his own. Maybe he would have to make a habit of going to more concerts, if they were going to end like this.


End file.
